Las crónicas de la portadora de sangre
by Chibi-oni-star
Summary: Unas Pequeñas cronicas de chrona , contiene Kid X Chrona


_**Las crónicas de la portadora de sangre**_

Oni: bien chicos os contare el día de hoy una historia de una semana difícil de nuestra querida chrona.

Diana: que tan mal puedo que ser esa semana para ella

Lady: no pudo ser tan difícil

Alex: bueno comencemos con esta historia.

…**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-., nadie sabia a que genero pertenecía chrona.-.-.-.-.-.**

_El sol soltaba una desquiciada risa mostrando un día soleado y lindo, pero no era precisamente eso, se oigan ciertos gritos de parte de Black Star discutiendo con Maka, Kid por su parte se encontraba al lado de Chrona la cual solo miraba al piso un poco apenada._

**BS**: vamos maka debe decirnos que es

**Maka:** chrona es chica no lo vez

**BS:** peo habla en forma de hombre debe decirnos es po su bien en sus papeles solo muestra que desconocen lo que es

_La pelea siguió al grado que Chrona salio caminado a su recamara._

**9:30 PM de la noche.**

**Ragnarok:** valla idiota como es posible que no se de cuenta

**Chrona:** solo se que me siento mal

_En eso se oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta se __trataba de Black Star con unas cuantas revistas digamos de porno con sus autógrafos en el._

**BS:** ten Chrona los hombres tenemos que entrénenos disfrutaras

_Chrona solo sudaba y temblaba cuando Black Star le dio esa revista vio sus ojos con brillitos en ellos __ en eso levanto la mano asiendo señar de victoria._

_**.-,-..-.-. como Black Star descubrió el genero de Chrona es otra historia.-.-.**_

_Ese esa noche Kid organizo una pequeña fiesta solo que lo hice después de una misión a la mitad dijo que iría a recostarse un poco, aunque nadie se dio cuenta que chrona había desaparecido con el. _

_Black se acerco a Liz preguntando donde se encontraba el baño Liz le dio las indicaciones para llegar, cundo logro su cometido camino por los pasillos en eso noto una puerta grande en eso se dio cuenta que se trataba de la habitación de Kid , las ideas del chico hiperactivo empezaron a brillar y salir de su mente como pan caliente, en eso entro sigilosamente solo para encontrar una escena que lo dejo traumado._

Observo como Kid lamia el pequeño pecho de Chrona mientras ella le lamia el rostro y mordía su oreja en tono juguetón, observo al grado que vio como Kid se acostó sobre ella dándole besos y carisias mientras Chrona solo daba gemidos.

_En eso el joven Ninja dio un grito que se oyó hasta donde se encontraban los invitados._

En eso los dos se dieron cuenta Chrona solo alcanzo a taparse todo el cuerpo con la manta de la cama de Kid, Kid por su parte se lanzo sobre Black Star para sacar de la habitación, todos subieron corriendo notaron a Black Star noqueado.

**Maka:** que paso

**B*S: **tenias razón Chrona es chica

**Maka:** así como te diste cuenta –en tono burlón-

**B*S:** esta hay adentro con Kid en la cama

_Después el joven callo derrotado, todos se quedaron en __blanco, Maka se armo de valor entro a la habitación Liz entro al baño donde se encontraba Chrona bañándose la tapo con una toalla y la saco del cuarto, lo siguiente fue Maka con su libro justiciero Kid se noto asustado al ver el rostro de ella completamente enojada por tocar a su inocente amiga._

_**.-.-. y la comida china-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Chrona se encontraba acostada en el sofá de la mansión shimigami, ella se encontraba acostada solo levanta su vista y veía Kid el cual le daba una sonrisa, Liz volteo a ver a su Técnico ahora con su nueva compañera, suspiro cada vez que ella volteaba solo observa a ellos dos muy felices._

**En eso llego Patty muy enérgica**

**Patty:** oigan todos han abierto un nuevo locar de comida

**Liz:** así Patty de que se trata esta vez

**Patty:** comida china un buffet tipo suchi pasan los platillos que quieras y agarras el bocadillo que mas te agrade

**Liz:** suena interesante oye Kid porque no vamos

_Ella __voltea y noto como Kid besaba a Chrona, ella solo volteo quedándose en blanco nunca pensó que Kid hiciera las cosas que han pasado en la semana y mucho menos de Chrona que se mostraba siempre como una niña inocente y cobarde sin saber que hacer._

**Liz**: oigan sepárese que tal si vamos a comer comida china

**Kid:** me párese buena idea Chrona debe comer un poco

**Patty:** es cierto Chrona esta muy delgada un poco de comida no le ara mal

**Chrona:** no sabría lidiar con kilos de más….

**Kid**: no chrona no me refería a eso ami me gusta como estés te amo como eres

_En eso chrona abrazo a Kid el cual le dio un beso, después de un rato los 4 caminaron a si el locar de comida china se sentaron y vieron como pasaban los platillos._

**Kid:** se ve más decente de que lo esperaba buena elección Patty

**Patty:** mira hermana los platos se mueven

Los 4 se sentaron en la barra en eso vieron como se movían los platillos por un barra en movimiento, Patty empezó agaro un rollo chrona la siguió con un rollo primavera.

Medio hora más tarde.

**Kid:** chrona al parecer te gustaron los rollos primavera

**Chrona:** si son deliciosos

Kid no puedo resistir limpiar el rostro de Chrona el cual tenia trozos de comida, de parte de ambos hubo un sonrojo, en eso Patty se acerco a Chrona mostrando un carta.

**Patty:** con lo que comió chrona podemos pedir 4 postres gratis

Chrona no puedo quedarse en shock, en eso Kid trato de calmara en eso escogió un postre para ella se trataba de un flan con un helado pequeño a los lados tenia unas galletas de chocolate y unas cuantas fresas, ella le sonrío el solo le regreso un sonrisa.

Ya en la mansión shimigami, Chrona se encontraba recostada en la cama, ella se encontraba en un camisa demasiado grande que usaba como piyama , Kid por su parte apenas entro a la habitación en eso se acerco a Chrona y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

**Kid:** como estas

**Chrona:** bien y tu donde estabas

**Kid: **te traje esto –mostrando una caja en forma de corazón- chocolates ingleses

Kid abrió la caja y le puso uno en su boca, después de un rato los dos quedaron pacíficamente dormidos.

A la siguiente mañana….

Chrona esta sobre un bascula ella solo era rodeada por un fondo negra y rayitas de forma de decesión ella se bajo y miro a Kid soplo y se dispuso a tomar un baño.

**Chrona:** no se lidiar con esto…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. noche con las gemelas-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Chrona se encontraba preguntándose como termino en esa situación enfrene y atrás se encontraban Patty y Liz, ambas bien borrachas por el exceso de cervezas que habían tomado en la reunión con sus amigos en la mansión shimigami.

Liz se encontraba abrazando a Chrona bajando y acariciando su parte trasera ella no dejaba de decir su miedo a los fantasmas, mientras Patty jugaba con el cabello de chrona, ella solo las miraba con susto deseando que Kid regresara pronto de supermercado.

Ella cerro los ojos de cansancio no podía respirar bien debido a que Liz la empujaba a sus pechos sin poder salir.

Ella despertó y se encontró al lado de la cama de Kid ella se alegro pero se pregunto que había pasado.

**Chrona:** no se lidiar con esto…porque ami….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
